Actions (Extensions)
Actions are a core element of Extensions. Description Actions can be triggered by specific conditions: * Missions: and functions * Factions: reaching a specific rank and/or unlocking a specific flag * Conditional action sets File structure The action file is defined by the tags. Conditional actions require a specific condition upon which the actions will trigger., e.g. . Then, actions can be defined inside the condition. Here is the most basic conditional action file: Conditions Below is a list of all available conditions. The following actions will trigger instantly as soon as the file is loaded in. Usage: * attribute, if set to , will launch the actions only if the mission has been completed after the action file was loaded in. The following actions will trigger upon connecting to the target node. Usage: * attribute, if set to , will launch the actions only if the mission has been completed after the action file was loaded in. * attribute defines a flag that must be set before the actions execute. The following actions will trigger upon getting admin access to the target node. Usage: The following actions will trigger upon disconnecting from the target node. Usage: The following actions will trigger upon getting required flag(s). Usage: :Note: the following condition does not work. Actions Below is a list of all available actions. Most actions allow delay attributes: and * is a node that hosts delayable actions. This node must have either of these daemons: , or . * is time (in seconds) the action is delayed for. The following actions cannot be delayedhttps://trello.com/c/fCoQsXop/299-several-actions-do-not-support-delays: * * * * * * has a delay attribute by default and does not need a delay host. An example of an action with a delay host: The following action runs the following mission functions Usage: :Note: attribute is used to pass integer value to the function. Only the first four functions (five with the DLC) require this attribute. * - changes the song to the specific one ** FunctionValue="1" - Revolve (Cinematrik - "Revolve") ** FunctionValue="2" - The_Quickening (Cinematrik - "The Quickening") ** FunctionValue="3" - TheAlgorithm (The Algorithm - "Malware Injection") ** FunctionValue="4" - Ryan3 (Ryan Burge - "Recursion") ** FunctionValue="5" - Bit(Ending) (Chris Larkin & Matt Trobbiani - "Bit") ** FunctionValue="6" - Rico_Puestel-Roja_Drifts_By (Rico Puestel - "Roja Drifts By") ** FunctionValue="7" - out_run_the_wolves (feeding | ear - "Outrun the Wolves") ** FunctionValue="8" - Irritations (Tonspender - "Irritations") ** FunctionValue="9" - Broken Boy (Tonspender - "Broken Boy") ** FunctionValue="10" - Ryan10 (Ryan Burge - "Phase of the Moon") ** FunctionValue="11" - Tetrameth (Sean Gillespie - "Tetrameth") * - changes the player's rank and sends a faction e-mail ** allows to set specific rank, e.g. value "10" will rank the player 90 out of 100. * - changes the player's rank without sending a faction e-mail ** allows to set specific rank * - changes the player's rank in the specific faction ** allows to set specific rank * - assigns a faction to the player * - sets the specific server to be a hub server. Marked with a circle on the netmap. * - sets the specific server to be an asset server. Marked with a star on the netmap. * - adds specific flag(s) * - adds specific flag(s) * - loads in a specific action file * - plays a custom song * - plays a custom song without the fade-in ;Labyrinths * - changes the song to the specific one from the ''Labyrinths ** FunctionValue="1" - Remi2 (The Algorithm - "ClearText") ** FunctionValue="2" - snidelyWhiplash (OGRE - "snidleyWhiplash") ** FunctionValue="3" - Slow_Motion (Tonspender - "Slow Motion") ** FunctionValue="4" - World_Chase (Cinematrik - "World Chase") ** FunctionValue="5" - HOME_Resonance (Home - "Resonance") ** FunctionValue="6" - Remi_Finale (The Algorithm - "Sabotage") ** FunctionValue="7" - RemiDrone ** FunctionValue="8" - DreamHead (HOME - "Dream Head") ** FunctionValue="9" - Userspacelike (The Algorithm - "Payload") ** FunctionValue="10" - CrashTrack Special functions The following functions are used only in some missions of the original game and are not intended to be used in Extensions. ;Labyrinths * * * * * * Loads in a specific action set. Usage: Saves the game. Usage: Loads in a specific mission and overrides the current one. Usage: Creates a file with specific contents in a specific folder Usage: does not support newlines. Use this action to create programs or other small files. Copies a file from one node to another. Usage: The attributes define the computer the file is copied from, the attributes define the computer the file is copied to. This action can copy any types of files (custom themes, encrypted files, memory dumps, etc.) Deletes a file from the target node. If the file does not exists, the action does nothing. Usage: Appends a specific content to the target file. Usage: #PLAYER_IP# The example above adds the player's IP to the whitelist, letting them connect to the whitelisted server. Adds a specific mission to the hub server: , and (Labyrinths only). Usage: * is used for the to assign the mission to the specific character. The player will not be able to start this mission if the assignement tag exists. * For and , the can be set to to place the mission to the top of the list. Removes a specific mission from any of the hub servers. Usage: Adds a thread to the node with the daemon. Usage: Adds an IRC message to the node with the or the daemons. Usage: Hello @#PLAYERNAME#, welcome to our IRC! is the delay since the action set has been loaded in. In the following example the first message will appear in 3 seconds, and the second message will appear in 7 seconds, thus making a delay between both messages 4 seconds: Hello @#PLAYERNAME#, welcome to our IRC! A new mission is available for you. If the alert icon is changed to or , the player can be pinged: * * IRC messages can also contain alerts, notes, links and account details: * Alert: * Note: Second line Third line, etc.}} * Link: * Account: Crashes (forkbombs) a target node. Setting a to be a bluescreens it instantly. Usage: Changes the target node's IP to the specific one. Usage: * NewIP="#RANDOM_IP#" will randomize the IP. Shows a specific node on the netmap. Usage: Hides a specific node from the netmap. Usage: Hides all nodes (including player's computer) from the netmap. Usage: Launches a specific hacker script. Usage: * is the node that attacks the (in this case, the target is the player's computer). * , if set to , lets the hacker script execute only if the player leaves logs on the source computer deleting, moving or downloading a file. * , if set to , lets the hacker script execute only if the files on the source comp are intact. Switches to a specific theme. Usage: * is the time it takes for the background to flicker in. * Default themes can also be used. Starts a screen bleed effect similar to the one from the "Bit -- Termination" mission. Usage: Line one Line two Line three * is the title that appears in the bottom left corner of the screen. , and appear below the title in the smaller font. * is the action set that is loaded in once the screenbleed hits the bottom. * is the time it takes for the screenbleed to hit the bottom. Cancels a screen bleed effect. Usage: Kills specific executables. Usage: * Kills all executables that contain in their name (e.g. , , etc.). * Kills all player's shells. * Kills . Reveals the target user account for the player when they attempt to log in. Usage: Locks and/or hides a specific interface module. Usage: * attributes: ** ** ** ** Changes the way the nodes are organized on the netmap. Functions similarly to . Usage: * - nodes are scattered chaotically. * - nodes are organized in small groups. * - nodes are sorted in order. * - nodes are moving chaotically all over the netmap. :Note: ''Labyrinths only'' Changes the alert icon that points to the target node. Usage: Available : * - for the nodes with the daemon. Must also contain the account for the player. * - for the nodes with the daemon * - for the nodes with the daemon * - for the nodes with the daemon External links * Example action/faction file References Category:Extensions